Fighting an Admirer
by Lady Ayami
Summary: This is the sequel to 'To Mend a Broken Heart'. This basically picks up where the first one left off. Kagome is faced with attempts to kill her. So Sesshomaru has to protect her. Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!).

Fighting an Admirer

Chapter 1

The Sequel to To Mend a Broken Heart! Go me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxXXXX

In the last story

_"What is wrong, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, putting his arm around her._

_"It's nothing, Sesshomaru. I'm just a bit worried about tomorrow. What if they don't do it? Or what if something goes wrong?" Kagome said, burying her face into Sesshomaru's chest, something she was doing a lot._

_"I will not let anything happen to you. If they choose not to do it, then we will find another way to change you, or forget about it." Sesshomaru answered, grabbing Kagome's chin and kissing her._

_As Kagome drifted off, she said something that Sesshomaru barely heard._

_"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I love you."_

Now

It was dusk. The group was lined up along the beach, waiting for night and the vampire demons to come out. The day had been stressful for everyone of the group, but for one person in particular: Kagome. If everything went well, in the next few days, Kagome would be a demon. With that prospect, Kagome was shaking and nervous and not entirely sure that the demons would do it. Sesshomaru on the other hand was calm and collected, positive that this would work. And, as soon as it was dark, Sesshomaru called out,

"Timu, I am in need of your services."

Kagome held her breath, half expecting a rush of bats attacking them. Instead, a rush of wind and an old looking human with pointed ears appeared. Of course this was the demons human-like form, not his true form. Exhaling her held breath, Kagome visibly relaxed.

"So, Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you out here? I had heard that you were busy with your _brother_." Timu sneered.

"I have come to request something of you. I wish you to turn a mortal into a demon." Sesshomaru explained still calm and cool.

"Ah, so which human girl is it? The one by the monk is it? No, the monk is too protective of her and she has a stronger aura about, as though she is pregnant and you wouldn't want a _half-breed_. And it can't be the one with the ponytail, she is far too young. So, that just leaves the miko over there. Sesshomaru, you can pick them. What will the bat demons get out of it?" the old demon said with a sly tone.

"You will have favor with the Lord and Lady of the West." Sesshomaru answered.

"So, this little morsel will be your mate? How sweet of you. Maybe I'll do it, maybe I won't." Timu said, laughing lightly.

"You _will_ do it." Sesshomaru pushed.

"Oh ho, I _will_ will I? I suppose I could. I will, I guess." Timu said, giving in to the hard stare he was getting from Sesshomaru.

"You will? Thank you so much!" Kagome said, speaking for the first time.

"I will, but it will painful. It might take a while, depending on how much blood I get from both hosting demon and the human. _Your_ Sesshomaru may not be able to move you for a while." Timu said seriously.

"I will be the hosting demon. We will find a comfortable spot and wait for as long as needed. Timu, will need anything." Sesshomaru asked, taking charge.

"No, just these." He said flashing his razor sharp fangs.

Kagome gulped and moved away. Sesshomaru grabbed her and started moving away. Everyone else followed in shock that the bat had agreed so quickly. Moving towards camp, Kagome relaxed in Sesshomaru's grip.

"Kagome, everything will be fine. Do not worry. I will protect you," Sesshomaru assured her, then, kissing her, released her and stopped, "Timu, this is where we will begin.

"Alright, but are you sure about this? I don't give refunds, so to speak." The bat demon said, waltzing over.

"I'm sure." Kagome gulped, sitting on a sleeping bag.

"Alright, Sesshomaru-sama, hold out your arm, I must take some of your blood. Thank you." Timu said, grabbing his wrist and latching on to the major vein. He stood, silently taking in blood. When he was finished, the small wound immediately sealed up.

Kagome turned white, scared of what was about to happen. She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled when she saw the rare expression cross his face. It was one of encouragement. After that, she looked at all of her friends and smiled. Each one was smiling and giving her the thumbs up. Inside her grew a pot of courage. She was ready.

"Now, Kagome, tilt your head to one side so I can inject the new blood directly. Exactly like that, good. Now, hold very still." Timu said, smiling.

As soon as the fangs entered Kagome's major vein, she went limp. Sesshomaru tensed and sensed everyone around him tense. That field was thick with doubt, but as Timu backed away and gently put her down, Kagome moaned, letting everyone know she was ok.

"Now, she will probably be out for a few days. If there are any problems, call my second, Ben, he should be able to help," Timu said seriously, "do not try to feed her, she will just get angry. In fact, it is probably best if you don't touch her."

On that note, Timu left in a puff of smoke. Not a trace was left of him except the moaning Kagome. They began their long wait by settling down beside the fire and most falling asleep. Sesshomaru sat down against the tree that Kagome was lying by prepared to watch over her for however long it took for her to get better. Everyone else curled up for the night. Shippo stayed close by Kagome while Miroku stayed by Sango who was worried for her friend. Rin, having complete confidence in Sesshomaru, curled up and instantly fell asleep.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXX

The next day, everyone woke up to Kagome whimpering. Sango ran to her, looking wild. Sesshomaru just sat there, meditating. Seeing this, Sango got angry and started yelling.

"_What_ are you doing? You are just leaving her there and not doing _anything_?" Sango roared, being held back by her husband.

"Timu said to leave her be. If anything drastic were to happen, then I would follow Timu's directions and call his second. Everything will be fine." Sesshomaru said, not opening his eyes.

Sango sighed and stalked off. Miroku shook his head and went to qualm his angry wife. Shippo and Rin easily fell back to sleep.

X X X

Everything was dark. Kagome looked around, wondering where she was. Then she remembered: I am turning into a demon.

She wandered in the dark, waiting for the light to shine through.

X X X

Even now Sesshomaru was starting to get worried. It had been five days since the start of the change and Kagome had not woken up yet. She kept moaning and whimpering, as if she was in a nightmare and could not escape. Sesshomaru had decided to give it two more days before calling Ben, the bat second.

Sango was slowly falling into a depressed mood while Miroku was beginning to worry about both his friend and his wife. Shippo was sick with worry and never left his adoptive mothers' side. Rin, seeing that Sesshomaru was starting to get worried, started to get worried.

X X X

_'I can't get back to Sesshomaru. What am I going to do? Amaterasu, help me out of this grave with your sun!'_ Kagome prayed. Hoping that would work, Kagome sat down on what she hoped was the floor.

X X X

"Sesshomaru, you need to call Ben. Kagome has gotten worse. I don't think she can last much longer." Sango persisted at the end of the seventh day.

Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the coast not far away and did his summons.

"Ben, second of Timu, ruler of the bat demons, we are in need of your services." Sesshomaru called out. Just like when Timu appeared, Ben came in much the same fashion.

Ben was a tall demon with jet black hair and bluish eyes. He wore all black and had sharp claws, much like Sesshomaru's. His ears were pointed but hidden behind his long hair. Walking up, he eyed Rin and Sango with a look that Miroku often gave other women. Sango and Rin blushed while Sesshomaru and Miroku both glared.

"Ben, Kagome has not woken up and it has been seven full days. Tell us what is wrong with her, and you better figure it out or life may be in danger." Sesshomaru threatened, his eyes bleeding slightly red.

"Alright, alright, let me see what I can do." The demon said, heading towards Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notes:

Amaterasu is the sun Goddess of Japan. I looked it up and everything so it should be correct.

I hope everyone like the start of the sequel to To Mend a Broken Heart!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!).

Fighting an Admirer

Chapter 2

New chappie YAY! This story is already # 3 in popularity of my 7 stories! yay

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ben walked towards Kagome, Sango felt a little better. If things went well, Kagome would wake up. By this time, Kagome's hair had sliver streaks in the raven black and it had grown to the bottom of her back. Claws were completely formed in place of her dull human fingernails and her ears were pointed now. Eyes, once a creamy brown, were a pretty golden color. She looked more feminine now, though she was stronger. As for her markings, she had a dark blue crescent moon on her forehead and dark red stripes where Sesshomaru had his. She was now elegant, beautiful, and strong.

"There seems to be no problem here. Why did you call me? She is changing quite fine indeed." Ben said, confused as to why the group was worried.

"You bastard, Kagome has been out for _seven days_. You call that 'no problem'? Well, I think you _do_ have a problem" Sango ranted, not wanting to believe all of it.

"She is a miko. Naturally, her blood will want to fight the demon blood entering her system. In fact, I would be surprised if it took shorter than a week." Ben said matter-of-factly.

Everyone looked at him surprised. No one had thought of that. They had all thought that Kagome was gone for good. It made sense that her miko blood would reject the demon blood. After all, priestesses spent their entire lives to get rid of demons.

"Alright then, you may go. But before you do, how would we know if something went wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, partially regaining control.

"It all depends on what you call _wrong_. She should be fine in a day or so. Lighten up!" Ben said, before quickly disappearing after seeing the look on Sesshomaru's face.

The demon lord of the west turned and looked at the almost-demon lying on the ground. They had gone through so much trouble to change Kagome into a demon that no one wanted to think that it wouldn't succeed.

"Come on, Kagome, you can pull through! I know you can, after all you are the one who brought down Naraku and you are my best friend." Sango said in a light voice only loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. Sango let a tear drop onto Kagome's face and Kagome twitched the first sign that she was still alive excluding the moans.

Sango smiled. She was happy that her friend was responding more and more.

_'Yes, Kagome, come back to us, come back to _me_.'_ Sesshomaru said to himself.

_'She will make it through, I KNOW she will. I mean, it's Kagome we are talking about.'_ Sango sighed to herself, giving herself hope and getting up and preparing to go to the hot spring nearby.

Rin got up to follow her. Miroku started cooking again while Shippo took a nap warmed by Kirara. Sesshomaru walked back over to the seashore. Looking out over the sea, he thought about everything that had happened lately. In the past month or so, his brother had made the worst mistake of his life and left a girl to die of heartbreak; he himself had rescued that girl and pieced together her heart little by little. Now, that girl was on her way to being a demon and his mate. If that all fell apart, what would there be left for the demon lord. He was sure he wouldn't love again after this energetic and fun girl.

X X X

_'What was that?'_ Kagome thought as something wet hit her cheek. She twitched at the contact.

Kagome had not felt the presence of her friends or her love in days. She did not know how long she had been out, but she had been fighting the entire time. Her miko blood had been fighting the demon blood entering her system ever single moment. It had been getting better as the demon blood took over and spread. Kagome was exhausted from the fighting and was glad when some presence she hadn't felt before took away the fight for a while.

_'Child, are you sure this is what you want?'_ The soft voice said, warming every inch of the girl.

_'Of course, it will make both Sesshomaru's and my life easier this way. Besides, I would do anything for him.'_ Kagome answered.

'_Alright then, you will soon have your wish. I wish you luck my daughter, for your road is rough. Not many demons, or humans for that matter, will accept you at first. You were once a priestess, sent to destroy them and I don't think they will forget that very easily. And humans will resent two facts: that you left your humanity and that you _could_ change into a demon and not them.'_ The voice warned.

_'Who are you?'_ Kagome asked, awed by the voice.

_'I am the goddess of whom you prayed to, Kagome. Your prayers have been answered.'_ Amaterasu answered,

With that, the sun goddess disappeared and Kagome woke up.

X X X

Sango had just walked into camp with Rin when the girl yelled,

"KAGOME-CHAN! YOU ARE AWAKE!"

"Kagome? She's awake?" Miroku asked, turning.

Kagome looked at all of them blinking. Her eyesight had greatly improved and it looked almost like daylight. Her golden orbs looked around and spotted Sesshomaru, just turning around at the commotion. Before anyone could do anything, Kagome was on her feet and racing to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru's arms were around her too. They stood there hugging each other for a few minutes before Kagome looked up at the demon lord with tears sliding down her cheeks. She smiled and her new fangs flashed in the moonlight, proving that she was a demon.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered so low that only Kagome could hear with her strong ears.

They kissed in the silver moonlight. Everyone looked away for Kagome and Sesshomaru's sake. When the kiss ended, everyone ran up to Kagome who looked a little woozy. They hugged her and started crying a bit. Kagome reassured them that she fine and leaned on Sesshomaru as he led her back to the campfire and dinner.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Shippo asked, sitting next to his mom now that he was too big to sit in her lap.

"Shippo, I feel fine. I am a little tired from fighting with the old me, but I feel fine." Kagome lied. She was feeling sick even though demons could not get sick. It felt like something was going to explode within her. Of course she wouldn't admit that and make everyone worry about her.

Sesshomaru sensed the deceit in her voice and decided to ask her about it later. Kagome was just trying to make everyone forget about how she had laid asleep for about seven days without waking or moving. It was rather sweet of her.

Everyone was once again happy. No one was worried anymore that Kagome would be lost to them forever and they were happy that Kagome was happy. When Kagome stood up, so did Sango.

"Kagome, would like to take a bath?" Sango asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess it has been a while. How long was I, er, asleep?" Kagome asked, struggling to find the right words.

"About seven days." Rin answered, washing the dishes.

Kagome nodded and began to walk away after Sango who had grabbed washing materials. They walked through the woods a short way before coming upon a small hot springs.

"Kagome, you have gotten so much taller. And your hair, I like it." Sango commented as Kagome got into the warm water.

"Yeah, I just wish my family would be able to come to the mating ceremony. I mean, it is in a way kind of like a wedding and I am sure my mom and grandpa and brother would want to see it." Kagome sighed, wondering what her family was doing at the moment.

_'Probably wondering where I am. We destroyed Naraku so long ago. I bet they think I am dead or in a big battle. I might as well be…'_ Kagome thought, sinking lower into the water.

"I am sure that they would be proud of you, Kagome. Amaterasu knows I am." Sango said, not knowing that Kagome had met the goddess.

_'Thank you, Amaterasu, sun goddess, for bringing me safely back to all that I love.'_ Kagome said, thanking the goddess who had sent her back to the real world and out of the dark void that had been her place throughout the change.

With the thanks done, Kagome began to wash away the sweat that had dried on her skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I like this chapter and I hope that you do too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!).

Fighting an Admirer

Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here!! Thank you to my friend Kelsey!

X x X

The group waited a couple days before starting to trek back to the castle to give Kagome a few days to get used to her new powers. Now she could hear more than ever before and the smells she could now smell were amazing. Kagome was surprised by her new strength and speed and she did everything faster than need be.

"Kagome, slow down!" Sango said annoyed. They were now back on track to the castle and Kagome kept speeding away from everyone.

"I am sorry. Sango, it is just so _exhilarating_!! Being this fast and not falling down…" Kagome said, drabbling on and on.

The entire group, except Sesshomaru, rolled their eyes for the thousandth time that day. Kagome was acting as if she was a kid again. Sesshomaru was barely holding back his male beast and annoyance. He wanted the fresh new female demon in front of him and now. But his rational side told him to wait to make it official. Eventually he pushed the beast back inside him and kept walking.

Just then Kagome stopped dead and her ears and nose twitched. Sesshomaru, noticing the movements no matter how small, did the same thing and noticed a smell of wolves coming towards them. Kagome whipped around and ran to Sesshomaru, hiding in his chest. Sesshomaru, surprised by this action, looked around. He could smell the wolves and tell that they were moving faster then he thought possible.

"Kagome, what is going…never mind" Sango began, but stopped when the wolves burst out from the trees.

"Oh, that's weird I could have sworn that I smelled Kagome. Come on, Ginta, Hakkaku, it isn't her." The tall dark-haired leader said.

"But, Koga isn't that her? Her scent has changed, but it definitely has her non-miko scent." The wolf with the Mohawk (Hakkaku)asked, taking a deep breath.

"You are right, Hakkaku that is her," Ginta the remaining wolf said, "but her scent is all weird, almost as if she was a demon."

For the entire conversation, Kagome was whimpering into Sesshomaru's chest and everyone else was just staring at the trio that had come. Sango was worried and Miroku was prepared to fight even without is wind tunnel.

"Excuse me; is there something you need from Kagome-chan?" Rin, being bold, asked stepping forward.

"I was just wondering what she was doing away from InuYasha." Koga answered and Kagome's head flew up, eyes raging.

"InuYasha…I never want to hear that name again!" Kagome yelled and took off.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and said, "I will go after her. Sango, Miroku, explain." Then he abruptly took off after his intended mate.

"What did I say?" Koga asked, sitting down, sensing that it would be a long story.

X x X

Sesshomaru soon came up on Kagome crying at the top of a tree. She looked upset and angry. Sesshomaru jumped up and neatly landed on her branch. Kagome looked up at him with blood red eyes. Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback. He had known that she would be able to transform like him, but didn't think it was possible for her to get that angry at someone or something.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, letting worry drip into his tone for the first time in his life.

"I don't know. It is just that I miss InuYasha, no matter how weird that sounds. And seeing Koga again, knowing he likes me is harsh seeing as I know I love _you_ and I am going to mate with you will probably break his heart." Kagome sobbed.

Sesshomaru, totally out of his usual self, hugged her tightly, stroking her black and silver hair. Kagome hugged him back and her crying slipped to slight 

sniffles. When Sesshomaru deemed her appropriate enough to go back to where they had left everyone, Kagome nodded.

The two demons walked back to the others slowly, giving Kagome time to compose herself for what she knew was coming. Koga would be heartbroken and he would probably go nuts. She just hoped if Koga attacked anyone that Sesshomaru would not kill him.

"Kagome! There you are. I haven't seen you in ages. Where is that mutt-face now?" Koga asked laughing.

"Inu…Yasha went away after…Kikyo…" Kagome answered through stutters.

"He left you all alone?" Ginta asked, appalled.

"Well, sort of. He left me thinking I was alone. But then Sesshomaru came and saved me from being eaten from demons." Kagome answered, her voice getting stronger.

The three wolves looked at Sesshomaru surprised. Expecting this reaction, Sesshomaru simply looked at them, daring them to say anything. Koga noticed this and decided not to say what he had been planning on saying and continued to listen.

"Well, I can't exactly explain the rest but what I can tell you is…well I guess here goes nothing…Sesshomaru and I will be mated as soon as we get back to the castle." Kagome said, closing her eyes as soon as she said it. There was a long silence that everyone was reluctant to break. Koga had just sat down like the world had ended then and there.

Kagome turned her face and body into Sesshomaru as if he could protect her from the stares. Ginta and Hakkaku were looking back and forth between their leader and their 'sister'. Sango and Miroku busied themselves with something to eat while everyone else tried to ignore the uncomfortable silence.

"Alright, Kagome, if that is what you want. Ginta, Hakkaku, let's go." Koga said, looking dazed.

Kagome snapped around and said, "Koga, don't go, please. I don't want you to be mad."

"I couldn't be mad at you, Kagome. I am truly happy for you. You have found someone besides mutt-face to be with. Granted it is not me and the one 

you _did_ find is related to the half-breed, but you seem to be happy. I will still love you, but I guess it is time for me to move on and I just never realized you were never going to pick me." Koga said in an understanding tone.

"Koga, please, just stay for the night." Kagome pleaded.

"If it is alright with Sesshomaru and it is your wish than yes." Koga answered, looking at the demon lord with hopeful eyes.

Sesshomaru looked from his mate-to-be and the wolf. His beast warned him that the wolf would try to take her back, but his rational side said that it would make Kagome happy. In the end, he chose his rational side. Growling, the beast shrank back, waiting for another chance.

"You may stay." Came the answer. Kagome's ears pricked and she hugged him, looking up into his golden eyes.

Gold eye met gold eye and peace was made. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome wouldn't choose the wolf over him and he knew that Kagome wouldn't let the wolf do anything to her.

Kagome released the demon and turned to the others. Now that the tension was broken, everyone was talking. Ginta and Hakkaku slumped down, obviously exhausted from a long run. Koga was talking to Miroku while Sango kept preparing dinner and looking at Kagome. Kagome had grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him over to a spot and sat down. The new demoness was beaming at her success at getting Koga to stay and she happily talked with Rin and Shippo.

"Kagome, I would like to talk to you…alone." Koga said, coming up behind the pair.

Sesshomaru growled slightly as Kagome looked up. Kagome shushed Sesshomaru quickly and nodded. She got up and Sesshomaru caught her eye. They looked at each other and Kagome understood. Before she left, she kissed Sesshomaru to prove that nothing would happen and she nodded at Koga and took off.

Kagome stopped running after a minute or so when she was sure that Sesshomaru could no longer hear them. She jumped up into a tree and sat down, closely followed by Koga. They sat in silence for a while before Koga started talking.

"Kagome, you know I care about you, right?" He asked.

"Of course I do. It is sort of hard to forget how you and Inu…Yasha fought all the time." Kagome said, gulping when she reached the hated name.

"Well, I only did that because I didn't think he could take care of you. And now I am not sure that you should be with Sesshomaru. Don't interrupt me," Koga said, seeing Kagome's mouth start to protest, "he is cold-hearted and, even though you are a demon now, probably doesn't want to be with you."

"I think you are wrong there, Koga. _Sesshomaru_ was the first one to say 'I love you', not me. I was still heartbroken after…InuYasha…left. He helped me and protected me. He even has somewhat gotten over his dislike for humans because he has let Sango and Miroku stay." Kagome explained, noticing the look on Koga's face.

Koga sighed and looked down. Kagome tried to comfort him, but he wouldn't let her. After sitting in silence for some time, Koga finally said,

"Alright, but if you _ever_ need anything, come and find me. And if Sesshomaru tried to hurt you, I will always love you."

Kagome nodded, knowing that he was just trying to convince himself. Koga jumped down out of the tree shortly followed by Kagome. The demoness gave the demon a reassuring look and headed back to everyone else.

X x X

By the time the two got back, dinner was ready and everyone was eating. Everyone that is, except for Sesshomaru. He was nowhere to be seen. When Kagome looked over at Sango, she merely nodded to the nearby woods and Kagome took off after the wandering demon.

She came across him by a lake, looking up at the crescent moon over the lake. Kagome quickly came up behind him and hugged him. He spun around as if he hadn't noticed her come up and let out a growl before realizing who it was.

"Sesshomaru, nothing happened. Koga was just worried about me. What's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking up at the demon before her.

"I trust you, Kagome. I just want you all to myself." Sesshomaru confessed, surprising Kagome.

Kagome hugged Sesshomaru tighter. Then Sesshomaru lifter her chin up and right before he kissed her, he said,

"I will always love you."

They stayed by the lake for the rest of the night.

X x X

The next day the wolves took off with Koga looking longingly back at Kagome. Kagome was waving with her other arm around Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just watched as everyone said their goodbyes. He soon got everyone moving again towards the castle.

They moved fast, stopping only for short breaks. Sesshomaru had been away for a long time and he knew that his court and followers would be wondering where he was. He was not willing to let people cause riots and take over on his lands.

It was only a day away and they were stopping for the night when Kagome whipped around and started growling at the woods. She didn't recognize the scent, but Sesshomaru did, and by the way he was acting, Kagome and Shippo and Kirara did not like it. Sesshomaru let out a deep growl and asked,

"What do you want?"

The thing peered at them. It was the pair of golden eyes that had been following them for the past week or so. Kagome gasped when she recognized the eyes. She quickly recovered and matched Sesshomaru's growl with a threatening one herself.

Sango and Miroku, seeing the look of hatred and betrayal on Kagome's face, took up their weapons for a fight that was sure to come. Shippo was taking Rin and Kirara away from their camp site to avoid injuries and Kagome stepped next to Sesshomaru.

"Alright, you can come out now, _InuYasha_." Kagome said venomously.

InuYasha stepped out of the woods. He looked stressed and upset and even though Kagome was a kind person and still felt a little something for the half-demon before her, she growled and held up her claws in defiance and anger.

X x X

End of the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!).

Fighting an Admirer

Chapter 4

_**READ THIS HERE!!**_ Hello. Sorry…hehe I left you all on a cliffie!! You are probably going to hate me for this chapter but **KEEP READING!** Everything will work out!

Every 3 chapters or so I have decided to give a complete list of everyone who has reviewed this story…so here goes nothing! Thank you to:

Wingfright, SayaHaji1648, miss quirky bookworm, g2fan, H3110-KiTtY, kayone kaso, Mayumi Crescent Moon, amori kuwabara, Sayakagome929, Rin-chan, christine macke, Kitana18, derferangel, Lady Skorpio, starbright37, the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07, kit-hime, seshysgodestris, elemental heiress, and Artemis.L.Masters.

Some of you I recognize from To Mend a Broken Heart and some of you I don't. To those who have stayed with me and/or reviewed more than once…thank you. And to those who have only read this story and/or have only reviewed once…thank you to you too. I love ALL of my reviewers!

Also, I would appreciate any new reviewers on my other stories…on Protecting Love I am seriously thinking about not doing a sequel. I want opinions and I have another thought for another story that I'm going to start but if no one reviews I will stop. Thank you again now on to the story!

X x X

Sesshomaru just stared at his half-brother. After everything he had put Kagome through, he still came back to hurt her more. The demon lord was proud of Kagome. She was going against her sadness and fear of being hurt even more. But, something looked wrong with InuYasha. It looked almost as if his world had been torn apart.

"What do you want?" Kagome hissed as her pink poison whip slid out of its sheath.

InuYasha visibly backed up. He had no intention of being sliced in two by Kagome. It looked as though he wanted to run, but something was making him stay put. Definitely not the snarling demoness before him…if not that, what?

"_Say_ something damn it! We don't have all night." Kagome said, losing much patience.

"Kagome…you were right. Kikyo _didn't_ wait for me. I should have listened to you from the start. I am so sorry, Kagome." InuYasha stammered.

Kagome blinked. She hadn't expected this. She had expected InuYasha to say something against her and not _for_ her. Her whip slid back into place and her eyes turned back to their new color. InuYasha visibly relaxed and moved a bit closer. Sesshomaru was curious to see what would happen.

"So? Was that all you wanted to tell us? I don't think is." Came little Rin's voice, a voice no one had expected to hear.

"Well…no. I wanted to ask if I could come with you. I have no one to travel with and with Naraku gone…I have no purpose." Was InuYasha's somber answer.

Everyone in the group sweat-dropped except Sesshomaru who slightly rolled his eyes. Kagome recovered first and glared at InuYasha.

"You think that after what you have put me through that we are just going to let you come with us?" Kagome said. She was about to say more but InuYasha had stopped her by running up to her and kissing her fully on the lips.

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately went red and he was in between the two in a flash. He clawed at InuYasha as Kagome backed off, dazed. The rest of the group was astonished and trying to register what had just happened. InuYasha was wiping blood off of his cheek when had had to dodge an attack from Sesshomaru's green poison whip.

"You will _not touch her_. You left her and she is now _mine_." Sesshomaru snarled as he drew Tokijin.

InuYasha drew Tetsuiga and stood his ground. Kagome's arm touched Sesshomaru's and she whispered something to him. He lowered his sword and slowly sheathed it, looking at InuYasha the whole time. InuYasha looked confused but he followed suit and sheathed Tetsuiga.

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned around and started walking away. It looked as if they were going to talk about the situation. No one was sure so everyone except InuYasha sat back down.

"So, InuYasha…what have you been doing?" Miroku asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

InuYasha seemed frozen in his spot and didn't answer so Miroku turned to Sango and everyone else. Rin had gone back to her regular self and blushed when Sango mentioned the sudden boldness in her when she had spoken up. Rin explained it as being protective over Kagome, her knew mother figure.

They drabbled on and on, waiting for Kagome and Sesshomaru to come back.

X x X

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked for a while, cooling off as much as thinking of what to say. Sesshomaru's eyes were still red and Kagome was trying to figure out what was going on.

They stopped walking and sat beneath a tree. Kagome leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and tears silently slid down her face. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her and wiped away the tears. Kagome looked up at the demon and said,

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what to do. I'm scared and yet…"

She buried her head in his chest while he thought of what to say. Finally, he made a hard decision.

"He may stay. You will not feel right if he does not come." He said.

Kagome looked up still teary. She nodded and stared ahead of her. Sesshomaru was confused, though he didn't show it. He had thought, that by letting InuYasha come with them, Kagome would fine and cheery again. Obviously, he had a lot to learn about this new demoness.

They sat for a while longer before Kagome got up and stood looking at the moon. It was a clear night and the stars shone brightly.

"Sesshomaru, thank you; I honestly don't deserve to love you." Kagome said, not turning around.

Sesshomaru blinked. Again Kagome had caught him off guard.

"Kagome, you are the sweetest person." Sesshomaru said, surprising Kagome enough for her to turn around. Sesshomaru was beside her now.

He grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She started to cry again, but they were happy tears. Sliding her arms around him, she held on tightly, not prepared to let go. Sesshomaru stood content to hold the upset demon in his hands.

They stood there for who knows how long before they started back, Kagome preparing to tell InuYasha what they decided. Sesshomaru was hardening his expression so InuYasha wouldn't know he was angry.

Sango and Miroku were debating who would be making the next meal while Shippo and Rin were asleep. InuYasha was staring into the woods in the same spot from when they left. Kagome gulped and slide in closer to Sesshomaru as much for giving support and getting it.

"Inu…Yasha, um, you can stay." Kagome whispered just loud enough for everyone awake to hear it but no louder.

InuYasha turned around and beamed. It was as if those few words wiped away everything that had happened, from InuYasha's perspective anyway. For Kagome, it was just as bad if not worse.

Miroku looked at Kagome and Sesshomaru. He noticed that Kagome had been crying again and Sesshomaru's faced was harder than usual. Looking at Sango, she nodded, saying she saw this too. They would have to watch InuYasha for them. Frankly, they were surprised that Sesshomaru agreed to let the half-demon come along with them.

Kagome started to walk off to the nearby hot spring and Sango shot up to go. She had some questions for her friend and she intended to have them answered as quickly as possible. The demoness noticed this, sighed and nodded, understanding what Sango wanted.

They walked to the spring quietly and side by side. Sango was organizing her thoughts and Kagome just cleared her head. They climbed into the spring quietly and sat there looking into space for a while. Finally, Sango started,

"Kagome, I know you still have feelings for InuYasha, but do you _really_ think that he should come along? He hurt you so much and I can't stand to see you hurting."

"I am not altogether sure, Sango. I know that I love Sesshomaru, and that will never change, after all he _did_ save me, but I still feel attached to InuYasha. We traveled together for so long that it seems wrong just to leave him alone with no one." Kagome answered right away.

"Kagome, do not forget that Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and I traveled with him too. We feel it, less than you of course, but we feel it. We just happen to have a stronger connection to you than hum…you are so nice and sometimes that isn't a good thing. InuYasha…I know...this is hard for you, but maybe it would be better if he did not come along." Sango sighed, expressing her deep concern for her friend.

"Sango, I thought maybe he would leave on his own or something. Or maybe he would find someone at the castle…" Kagome said.

Sango waded over and put an arm around her friend. They sat for a long time, each knowing the others thoughts. Eventually they started talking about completely random things and laughing again like they used to.

It was later on in the night when Sango and Kagome walked back into camp. Shippo and Rin were still sleeping and Miroku and InuYasha were quietly chatting. Kirara was sitting by Miroku with her shackles up, lightly growling at InuYasha. Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree full out glaring at his half-brother as if he expected him to attack any moment.

Kagome ran to Sesshomaru right away while Sango walked calmly to Miroku. Both girls sat beside the men they loved and started talking. Sesshomaru answered and talked to although he never took his eyes off of InuYasha.

The night went on with everyone except InuYasha and Sesshomaru drifting off to sleep. Being the untrusting people they were, they stayed up and stared at each other. Sesshomaru stayed the same while InuYasha fidgeted under Sesshomaru's icy gaze. Finally, Sesshomaru spoke up.

"She will never love you again if that is what you are waiting for." Sesshomaru said coolly, keeping his voice low.

"What she sees in you I have yet to find out. You have been nothing but a bastard to us since we met and now she wants to _mate_ with you." InuYasha sneered back, not keeping his voice low, causing Kagome to start awake.

"Where is Naraku?" Kagome said, still full with sleep.

"Kagome, you defeated Naraku." Sesshomaru said calmly, still watching InuYasha as he was about to say something mean.

"Oh, right. Sesshomaru, why don't you get some sleep? We will be getting back soon and you will need rest if you are going to keep up with everything." Kagome said, kissing him on the cheek.

"This Sesshomaru will stay up to protect you. Sleep is irrelevant to your safety." Sesshomaru answered.

"Alright, if you really want to, Sesshomaru. InuYasha, you get some sleep then. We don't need two people up." Kagome practically ordered, her voice getting hard when she started talking to InuYasha. She kissed Sesshomaru and laid her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru had to resist gloating in his brothers face, but luckily, InuYasha had leapt into a nearby tree and sat down.

The rest of the night passed without incident and the group with InuYasha now included, set off quickly towards the castle. InuYasha lagged behind the rest of them with Kagome and Sesshomaru at the front. Sango and Miroku were talking about the child they would be having in 8 months time while Rin, Shippo and Kirara played around and laughed.

They got to the castle a few hours before sunset. Jaken ran out bowing to Sesshomaru and telling him about what had happened. Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Kagome. She smiled at him, understanding that this would be hers one day quite soon.

They kissed and just as they broke away, a female inuyoukai ran out from the front doors of the castle screaming.

"SESSHOMARU!! YOU'RE BACK! Well, it is about time. I have been waiting for so long for you to return to me." The deranged female said.

"Hello, Lady Darasu, how is everything in the east?" Sesshomaru asked, calmly detaching Darasu from his arm.

"Everything is quite fine. The crops grow well. Who is _that_?" Darasu asked, spotting Kagome looking at her in disgust.

Darasu was a short demon with short orange hair. She had a single yellow stripe on each side of her face and wrists. Her crescent moon faced the opposite way as Kagome's and Sesshomaru's. She wore a short kimono with yellow flowers and an orange background. Her nails were cut short and her fangs were pure white. She looked as if she slept around a lot though she saved anything special for Sesshomaru.

"This is Kagome. She will be my mate and the Lady of the Southern Lands." Sesshomaru introduced, missing Darasu's jaw drop at the word 'mate'.

"What?!" The demoness yelled before fainting.

X x X

I wanted it longer but I found the perfect place to stop. I also struggle a bit with the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!). And I do not own Chey and Asura, kayone kaso does! But I do own Ayami and her family!

Fighting an Admirer

Chapter 5

Hey all of my readers. Thanks for the reviews and I hope to continue getting them…in chapter four I scored more than 3 new readers. I am excited! ON TO THE STORY!

X x X

The fainted Darasu was carried to her room while Kagome was led to the room she had stayed in before becoming a demon. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all placed in the rooms they had before as well. InuYasha was separated from everyone else. He was on the first floor on the opposite side of the castle. Sesshomaru was taking no chances.

Everyone washed and changed for dinner. Sesshomaru would make the formal mating announcement the following night at a ball that would be put on for the celebration. Kagome was excited but worried. InuYasha and Darasu would be there. Knowing InuYasha, he would try to win her back and Darasu…well Kagome didn't like that particular demoness.

Kagome was wearing a simple sky blue kimono with a pumpkin orange obi. Sango had decided to wear her pink kimono with her covering green hakama over it for old time's sake. Miroku had changed into a men's kimono that was simple but fit comfortably. InuYasha wore his Robe of the Fire Rat and Shippo was wearing a simple men's kimono similar to Miroku's. Rin wore a beautiful light green kimono with darker green spirals all over it. It was tied together by an even darker green obi. Sesshomaru was staying in his study to get some paperwork done.

Dinner was simple and fast. Everyone was tired from the journey and wanted to get some rest before the ball the next night. Before everyone went to bed, InuYasha pulled Kagome aside.

"Kagome, are you really planning on mating with Sesshomaru?" He asked lightly.

Kagome immediately went on the defensive, not letting anything show through, much like Sesshomaru.

"Yes I am. If you have a problem with it, I have a simple solution: leave." Kagome said before stomping off.

InuYasha looked after Kagome wishing he still had her. But as things had happened, his brother scored in yet another thing that he hadn't.

_'Kagome, I am sorry. I _will_ get you away from whatever spell that monster has on you! I swear that now.'_ InuYasha thought, walking towards his room.

X x X

Green eyes peered at the half-demon from a cracked door, taking note of the sadness emanating from the half-demon. Taking note of the reason for the sadness, the green eyes disappeared, beginning to make a cunning plans.

X x X

The next day began with Kagome waking up to a bright sunrise. She put on a yukata and went to knock on Sesshomaru's door. No one answered so she walked in. Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair by the fireplace asleep. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the forehead. As she prepared to leave, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned, looking into his eyes.

He looked back and a silent understanding went between them. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru loved her and Sesshomaru knew that Kagome loved him right back. If only they could get rid of InuYasha and any demons that wanted Sesshomaru, then life would be perfect. But both of them knew that life would never get that perfect, even if they could get a few to leave them.

"Kagome, tonight will be confusing. I need you to mingle and get to know as many lords and ladies and their families as you can." Sesshomaru explained, nuzzling Kagome's neck (I know it is kinda out of character but I like it!) making her giggle.

"Alright. Anything to help you. What are you going to be doing?" Kagome asked, leaning into Sesshomaru.

"I will be talking with other lords. We must keep our treaties up-to-date." He answered right away.

They sat there until the sun was completely up, just holding each other close. Eventually, when the breakfast bell rang, they realized that they had to get ready for the long day ahead. Kagome went back to her room and put on an Iromuji.

As she stepped out of her room, Sesshomaru was waiting for her. He held out his arm and she took it, slightly blushing. They walked down to breakfast arm and arm. Sango and Miroku were already there. InuYasha walked in as the two demons did. They waited for Rin and Shippo to walk in shortly after. There were lords and ladies from surrounding kingdoms there as well. They gaped as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in together. Sesshomaru ignored them while Kagome tried to match Sesshomaru's calm example. They took their seats and everyone began eating.

"Um, excuse me, my name is Lady Chey. I am from the East visiting with my sister Lady Asura. May I ask your name?" a demon spoke up beside Kagome.

"Uh, sure. I am Kagome. It is really nice to meet you and your sister." Kagome answered, surprised at the nice manner, expecting hostility. She quickly glanced at Sesshomaru, and seeing his nod, smiled. It seemed she had made friends with a strong ally.

Chey, Asura and Kagome continued to talk all throughout breakfast while everyone glanced back and forth between the new demoness and the strong demon. Kagome paid no attention to all of the attention because she was wrapped up in the conversation between her and her new friends. When breakfast was almost over, Sango came over and introduced herself to the sister demons.

"Hello, I am Sango, Kagome's friend." Sango said, taking a seat beside Kagome.

"Hello, Sango. I am Lady Chey and this is my sister Lady Asura. We are from the East. We were invited to the ball that is to take place tonight, although no one quite knows what the occasion is." Chey answered, smiling at Sango. While she smiled, Kagome and Sango exchanged quick laughing glances.

"Well, breakfast is over. We will see you at the ball tonight, Kagome, Sango." Asura said, standing with her sister.

They all nodded to each other, realizing that everyone was standing up, following Sesshomaru's example. Kagome caught Sesshomaru's eye and nodded. He wanted to speak to her as soon as she got upstairs. Sango said 

goodbye and went over to Miroku who was waiting for her. Rin and Shippo had already disappeared through the door before everyone and the other guests were filtering out.

Up the stairs Kagome went. She got to Sesshomaru's room and waited. It had been a good ten minutes, and Kagome was getting bored, before Sesshomaru walked in. He sat behind his desk and started scribbling something down. Kagome waited as patiently as she could, but she soon lost most of her patience. Sesshomaru seemed to have noticed and right before she burst, he spoke up,

"So, do you like the ladies Chey and Asura?"

"Yes. They are really nice. I take it I made a good choice in friends?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed you did. Their father and mine were once good friends before my father died. We have a strong alliance with them. Chey and Asura are also twins. I also hope you will be able to meet Lady Ayami from the south. She came on behalf of her father, the Lord of the South. She brought he twin sister as well as one of her other sisters. I believe it is their younger sister, Mayuki. You will have a chance to meet them soon. All of the lords once had great alliance years ago. Only the East, South and West still uphold it as you know from the attack from the North before we went and got the rest of your friends." Sesshomaru explained, talking the most (I have made him talk) Kagome had heard him talk at one time.

"What happened? I mean, they all must have been close to make a big alliance." Kagome asked, confused.

Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit down. Kagome sat and looked back at Sesshomaru. Collecting his thoughts, Sesshomaru sat back in his chair and began,

"A few centuries ago, when my grandfather died and my father became the Lord of the West, a war was happening between the North and South (haha…U.S. Civil War). The East had joined the South and my father was preparing to join the South and East. My father and the sons of the fighting lords were friends and didn't want to fight, but they had to. You see, my grandfather and the former lords were all enemies because of jealousies and riches. Our fathers were not and they wanted the war to stop. They eventually got their wish, but at a cost. With my grandfather already dead, the other lord's grandfathers all died in the final battle. Now, the lord of the North was always the most violent 

of the four of them. After the war, they created the great alliance so there would be no more bloodshed so great. I am the youngest lord because my father died. The East and South honor my father's sacrifice because he sacrificed for the one he loved. They also honor his death and the alliance because they were friends. But the Lord of the North was always jealous of my father and I now suspect he wants everything that my father once had."

"Wow. That is so wrong." Kagome said when she found her voice.

Sesshomaru nodded, obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore. Kagome fell back into the chair when she realized she had been sitting on the edge of her chair. They sat in silence for a while before Kagome realized there had been a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sesshomaru said even as the door opened, "Ah, welcome Lady Ayami. I would like you to meet Kagome."

Ayami curtsied and sat down next to her. From the looks of it, Ayami and Sesshomaru were friends, because she sat down without Sesshomaru inviting her to. Ayami was looking at Kagome up and down, almost sizing her up. Sesshomaru, noticing this, began the conversation.

"Lady Ayami, what is it you need?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, right. I am here on business so…if Kagome…" Ayami answered, glancing uncertainly at Kagome.

"Of course. Kagome, would you excuse us for a moment?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his attention to his intended mate.

Kagome nodded, not willing to get into business dealing with lands just yet. She left quickly, shutting the door quietly behind her and heading to her room just next door. Opening her closet, she began looking for something to wear to the ball that night.

X x X

I am proud of this chapter.

Um, could someone, if you know, tell me the period of time that has passed from the beginning of To Mend a Broken Heart until now? I am guessing about two months…I think that is correct.

**Hakama-**is a divided (_Umanori_) or undivided skirt (_Andon_) which resembles a wide pair of pants

**Yukata-**is an informal unlined summer kimono usually made of cotton, linen, or hemp

**Iromuji-** single-colored kimono that may be worn by married and unmarried women

I did a lot of research for this chapter. I want to use more Japanese terms!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!). And I do not own Chey and Asura, kayone kaso does! But I do own Ayami and her family!

Fighting an Admirer

Chapter 6

Hey there! Sorry for the wait. I have not been home in about two weeks.

X x X

Kagome searched the wonderfully designed closet for some sort of formal wear. Of course, coming from a more futuristic Japan, she did not really know what was considered formal. Just then, someone knocked on her door. The former miko walked to the door and allowed Sango to come in. Noticing the closet doors open, Sango smiled knowing her friend's lack in knowledge of formal dress.

"Kagome, do you need a little help?" Sango asked politely, holding back giggles.

"Why would you ask that?" Kagome snapped back, getting a little defensive.

After a few seconds, the two broke out in laughter. The demon slayer walked to the large closet and began shuffling through the clothing. Very few seemed to catch Sango's interest as Kagome sat on her bed and waited. Finally Sango pulled something out of the closet.

"This would be perfect for such an event. Not only that, but it is a nice looking homongi." Sango said, holding the clothing before her.

The homongi was ¾ white on top. On the sleeves were little pink flowers. The bottom ¼ of the homongi was midnight black. There were pink flowers twinkling in and out of the black fabric in beautiful designs. Purple ridged the black like a purple lining in a blazing sunset with white flowers working their way in with the pink flowers. Tying it all together was a forest green obi and pink ribbon.

"Oh oh oh! That is GORGEOUS! Right, I need to try it on. I think it will fit…I hope anyway." Squealed the excited inuyoukai.

The other woman in the room simply laughed at the simple ways of her best friend. Sitting lightly on the bed, Sango waited patiently for Kagome to struggle into the clothing they had picked. From behind the screen came much grunting and light cursing from a confused demon. Sighing, Sango got up and was about to go and help when there was a light knock at the door. Sango veered towards the door and opened it. There stood Rin all cute and innocent. The 12-year-old girl stood there looking up at Sango just smiling. Motioning for the pre-teen to step inside, the older woman called for the demon dressing behind the curtain,

"Kagome, Rin is here."

"Alright. Good morning, Rin. How did you enjoy your breakfast?" Kagome answered, falling over with a 'thump'.

"I really enjoyed it this morning. Cook really outdid herself this morning. And there were a lot of different demons there! It has been a while since we have had that many people here in the castle." Rin exclaimed excitedly.

The two other people in the room chuckled at the young girl's enthusiasm. Finally Kagome stepped out from behind the screen and Sango and Rin gasped.

Dazzling in the homongi Kagome blushed. With the color rushing to her face, it added dimension to the whole ensemble. The light blush faded slowly as the demon slayer and young girl strode forward to fix little things. The three fixed the homongi so it was just right.

"Kagome-chan, is this outfit what you will be wearing tonight?" Rin asked quietly.

"I think it will be. Why do you ask?" Kagome answered thoughtfully.

"It looks pretty on you." The 12-year-old said, twirling in a circle.

Kagome blushed.

"What is the reason you came, Rin? You couldn't have known we were trying on clothes." The demon slayer asked, turning to the girl.

"I came to see if Kagome-chan would like to come to the gardens with Shippo and me. Of course you could come too, Sango-chan." Rin answered as she stopped her dizzying circles.

"Oh no, I am sorry. I was going to pick something to wear tonight. You go have fun with Kagome. Just come back early so we can get Kagome ready." Sango said quickly.

"Of course!" The girl answered before pulling Kagome off down the hall.

The pair made it to the gardens laughing. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her tight.

"Kagome, I am glad you decided to come. I don't get to see you anymore." Shippo said, close to tears.

"Oh, Shippo, I am really sorry. I just have been busy. Well, to make it up to you, what would you like to do today?" The demoness asked, drying the unshed tears.

The little fox instantly brightened and jumped to the ground. Rin laughed and Kagome smiled. Just then, Kagome's expression darkened and she whipped around to face a new comer.

"What do _you_ want?" She snapped.

"I wanted to ask how you were." InuYasha answered quietly.

"I. Am. Fine." Came the tart reply.

The half-demon's ears went flat against his head. Sadly, he watched Kagome almost stomp away from him. Thinking back to a time not so long ago, he smiled slightly. The girl and the fox demon gave him a weird look before scampering off after the fuming former demon. InuYasha turned around to find Darasu smiling devilishly behind him. The orange haired demon linked her arm with InuYasha's and pulled him away from the gardens.

"I have noticed you like…uh…"

"Kagome."

"Uh, yes, Kagome. You know, we could help each other get what we want." Darasu said sweetly.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked suspiciously.

"You want that Kagome and I want Lord Sesshomaru. Our goals would separate them leaving them for us." The demon shrugged and pulled away, getting what she intended, InuYasha's attention.

"Do you honestly think we could do that?" InuYasha asked stupidly falling for the trap.

"Of course. I know my…I mean, _Lord_ Sesshomaru and you now that wretch. We can help each other very grandly if we work together." Darasu smirked, sidling off.

"Alright. What are we gonna do?" InuYasha asked.

"I will contact _you_. Do NOT do anything until I talk to you. Go on as if we have never spoken." Snapped the demon.

The half-demon flinched and walked away, wondering what was going to happen. Darasu walked away smiling to herself at her convincing performance.

_'That little slut won't know what hit her and soon, Sesshomaru-sama will be all mine.'_ Thought the devilish demon.

X x X

Sorry it is short.

Ok…I have a question. Do you want InuYasha to have a happy ending? And what about Darasu? I have a plan in mind for them but I want to know what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I do claim Ayami and her family while Chey and Asura are my friends characters.

Fighting an Admirer

Chapter 7

Sorry. I know no amount of apologizing or excuses will atone for my long absence…I hope you enjoy!

X x X

Kagome stayed and played with Rin and Shippo for most of the day. The sun began setting and Kagome called a halt to their frolicking. Rin and Shippo looked a little sad but when Kagome told them to go and get ready for the party, they jumped to it, running ahead of her. The demon shook her head and laughed under her breath. Suddenly, her head shot up and to the left where she had sensed a presence.

"What do you want _now_, InuYasha?" Kagome snarled, continuing to walk.

"I thought, um, I would walk with you back to the castle." The hanyou answered quietly jumping out of the tree he had been sitting in.

"Humph." Was all Kagome would do to acknowledge he was there.

InuYasha's presence had been around all day, disappearing for a few moments after they had met that morning then returning most of the day. For the past hour or so, it had gone strangely missing until now. Kagome growled and started walking at a faster rate than before. They made it to the castle in a matter of minutes.

The two stood in a brooding silence for a minute or so before Kagome said calmly, surprising InuYasha,

"We are at the castle. You can go now."

With that, Kagome sped off to her room without a backwards glance towards the hanyou who had once held her heart in his palm without really realizing it. It still hurt. His rejection was a deep wound in her heart that would probably never completely heal.

The room which Kagome had was facing the West and thus the glorious sunset. A knock at the door snapped the demon out of her brooding and back into the real world.

"Come in if you aren't InuYasha." Called Kagome, knowing full well that it was Sango. The demon slayer walked in slightly confused at the greeting but did not press the matter.

"Are you ready to get dressed?" Sango asked, while gently brushing her fingers through her best friend's hair.

"As ready as I will ever be I suppose. And thanks for this, Sango." Kagome sighed.

They laughed and got Kagome dressed up all prim and proper. Kagome smiled at the dazzling demoness in the polished mirror. Sango was also wearing a homongi that made her look younger than she was. This homongi was a light cream color for most of the fabric. There was an orange diagonal of fabric on the bottom. There were orange flowers in a zig-zag pattern below the obi. A bright orange and green obi tied it all together. Being all dressed and prepared, they headed for the dining room where a big ball awaited them.

X x X

Kagome walked in slightly behind Sango and was greeted by stunned silence. Walking down the few steps, she felt a blush creeping up her neck and fought to fight it down wanting to appear calm and collected. Sesshomaru met her at the bottom of the steps as Miroku hooked his arm through Sango's. The two couples headed to a table that was lined with delicious looking food and Kagome suddenly realized she was famished. She grabbed a plate of food and gobbled it down, hoping no one was looking.

Her new hypersensitive ears picked up a light chuckle and turned around to see Sesshomaru attempting to hind a smirk. Kagome smiled and left the plate on the table where the servants could pick it up. She walked back to Sesshomaru and looked up.

"What's so funny?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing. I just can't figure out how I got so lucky to get you after all the times I attempted to kill you and yours." He answered, his mood immediately darkening. That was one of Kagome's newfound powers: sensing moods as well as accurately sensing people within ten miles of her.

"Sesshomaru, back then you basically hated human life. Then we were given a common enemy and you got softer. Not luck, you just changed." Kagome assured the ruffled demon lord before kissing him without a thought to who saw.

They both felt a glare coming from a dark corner. Kagome accurately guessed that it was the vile Darasu. With a snicker, Kagome kissed Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru wasn't trying to stop her either. Before they could go any farther, an embarrassed cough interrupted them. There stood Kagome's new friend Chey.

Sesshomaru looked baffled for the briefest moment and Kagome's cheeks flushed red. The other demoness had her eyes dancing with silent laughter.

"Uh excuse me, but my father would very much like to meet the newest addition to your court and your choice in mate." She said, looking at Kagome.

"How did he know?" Kagome asked, incredulous.

"Well, if your show up here didn't convince anyone, I don't know what will but also, Sesshomaru has never come home with anyone new to his group that is old enough to mate, let alone a human-turned-demon. It was an educated guess." She laughed.

Following Chey down to the main hall, Kagome began to get nervous. Chey led her to an elderly looking demon. His eyes spoke of many years lived and much wisdom. She took a gulp as she was introduced.

"Kagome, this is my father, Lord Lenoi. Father, this is Sesshomaru's choice in mate, Kagome, the former priestess and slayer of Naraku." Chey said formally.

Kagome did the only thing she could think of, she bowed. She didn't look up until a deep-throated laugh raised her curiosity.

"Child, no need to bow to me! You will be joining our ranks soon enough. Come here." His voice was deep and smooth. He stood tall, not showing his age. In fact, his hair was a light colored brown and almost golden. He had no wrinkles and his skin was pale. His old eyes were a brilliant almost glowing blue.

As soon as she stood straight, the bewildered demon was enveloped in a hug by the friendly demon lord. Kagome couldn't help it, she smiled and hugged him back.

As Sesshomaru led Kagome off to meet other high ranking demons and their families he said,

"It looks like you will have no trouble fitting in here."

X x X

Ok. It isn't nearly as long as I would have liked but I wanted to get something up!

I also have a question. Does anybody know of any good sites where I can post my own original stories with my own characters?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I do claim Ayami and her family while Chey and Asura are my friends characters.

Fighting an Admirer

Chapter 8

Kagome looked up at her demon lord.

"Do you really think so?" She asked.

"Of course. Once you make it in with Lenoi, you are set up for a while. Unless you do something extremely unethical, he will make sure no one does you bad." Sesshomaru answered.

The demoness nodded and went to grab her wine. Just as she was about to take a sip, someone knocked it out of her hand, letting it shatter on the hard tile floor. Looking up surprised, Kagome saw Sesshomaru's right arm wrapped around Ayami's neck. Snarling angrily he asked,

"What was the meaning of that?"

"It was…..poisoned…" Ayami managed to gasp through her pinched off air way.

Like he had been hit, Sesshomaru dropped Ayami and bent down to sniff the remains of Kagome's wine. Ayami must have been correct because Sesshomaru's usual golden gaze bled a bright red.

"Who did this?" He snarled so his voice echoed throughout the entire hall.

No one answered.

"This poison was strong enough to kill a full-fledged demon. I will not repeat again. WHO DID THIS?" His voice rose.

Everyone in the hall started shuffling and murmuring. They were nervous.

Walking up and grabbing his arm, Kagome worked to calm him down.

"Sesshomaru, come on. We will figure this out _after_ the party. It's rude to accuse all of the guests. Come _on_. I won't let you ruin every friendship you have ever made." She fiercely whispered in his ear. When that didn't work, she lightly growled and sank her claws into the delicate skin on the inside of his wrist. He hissed and his eyes whipped to meet hers. Only then did the glowing red begin to fade back into the honey gold.

The tension that had built in the room was starting to slip away. The murmurings turned into discussions and everything went back to what was considered normal. Kagome glanced around to make sure that everyone was mostly calm and zipped to where Sango and Miroku were standing.

"I simply can't believe someone would try and poison you! Do you have any idea who it could've been?" Sango asked, concerned.

"I have some sort of a guess…Darasu. She's the only one here that is jealous enough of the relationship Sesshomaru and I share, besides InuYasha, but I doubt he would try to kill me." Kagome answered, scowling deeply.

There was a rustle of air beside her and Sesshomaru was there, tightly wrapping an arm around her slim waist. His face was cold and calculating. He had slipped easily back into his emotionless face that had essentially disappeared over the past couple of months. Kagome was sad to see his face that way again. It brought back some not-so-great memories.

"Hey, there is nothing to worry about. With you here to teach me how to use my new senses and you here to protect me, I will be perfectly fine. I have the utmost trust in you, you know that." Kagome attempted to assure him.

"I will do my best. I will not abandon you like that idiot brother of mine." The demon lord's voice was as cold as his face and his eyes were hardened while searching the crowd for another possible threat.

Kagome sighed. She had hoped she wouldn't have to do anything drastic. A gentle hand slipped up behind Sesshomaru's neck and into his hair. Kagome pulled his head down to meet hers. As their lips met, Sesshomaru relaxed under her touch. The kiss lasted all of a few seconds but it melted the cold features of Sesshomaru. A clawed hand reached out to grab the other clawed hand.

Sesshomaru's features were still hard and cold, but his eyes had relaxed minutely. He continued to scan the room. His eyes continued to stop on the corner that held a fuming Darasu.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think she'll try anything more tonight. We will watch my food and drink. Let it go for tonight." Kagome urged her future mate.

He nodded and began pulling her towards the raised dais in the front of the room. Their shoes made no sound on the polished white marble floor as Sesshomaru walked in a straight path. When they reached the dais, he cleared his throat and the room went silent.

"Fellow demons, I have an announcement to make. As you all know, I have been putting off finding a mate. That decision has put the Western Lands in danger. I now come to you with my choice in a mate: Kagome Higurashi, former miko. She will become my mate and Lady of the Western Lands." His voice boomed throughout the room.

The room was silent. Kagome looked uncertainly around for one happy face. She found it in her old and new friends. Finally, clapping and cheers erupted. She couldn't be sure but she thought Chey and Asura had started it. There were very few demons not clapping and/or cheering; namely InuYasha and Darasu. In fact, if looks could kill, Kagome would already be dead.

Suddenly, Kagome was pushed ahead of Sesshomaru. Looking out, she felt a blush creeping up her neck. She tried to squash it in its tracks to no avail. It was on her face. To stop more embarrassment, she stuck her chin out and stood straight like she thought a true demoness would stand. It worked. Her blush subsided and she grew braver.

Sesshomaru's hand clutched hers as he stepped up to stand beside her. They stood for what seemed like an hour before Sesshomaru led them down the dais to meet well-wishers.

Chey and Asura were the first to congratulate them.

"Oh my, this is going to be so exciting! I hope we get invitations to the ceremony! There hasn't been a big ceremony like this in _years_!" Chey exclaimed.

"I agree. The last mating ceremony was, I believe, older sister Suki mated with a lord in the east. It was nice but, I'm not quite sure how to explain it, stuffy, perhaps." Asura inserted.

They moved on, chatting about the upcoming ceremony. Names and faces passed by Kagome. Not many of the names registered but she committed the faces to memory. As the crowd thinned around the now officially paired couple, Kagome noticed a presence missing: Darasu.

_'I don't need to worry about her. She's just a jealous admirer.'_ Kagome thought as she accepted more congratulations.

The congratulations went on throughout the night. Kagome and Sesshomaru finally got to slip into the room that they could share now that their engagement was official. A large bathing room was connected to the lavish bedroom. The bathing room contained a large tub for washing. There were cloths that resembled towels and rags to wash with.

As she was about to get undressed, she realized that not only had she left her clothes in her other room, but she would be in the same bed as her demon lord. The thought sent shivers down her spine. She blushed.

Sesshomaru had stayed in the bedroom. She wandered in to find him in bed with only pants on. Another blush crept up her neck and Sesshomaru's mouth twitched. He crawled out of bed and sauntered over to where his shy demoness stood. Not knowing what to do, Kagome simply stood there. Slipping behind her, the demon untied the obi that held together Kagome's outfit. It slipped to the floor with a rustle of cloth on cloth. The kimono beneath Kagome's fancy clothes was all that was left. Sesshomaru led her to the king sized bed covered in midnight blue silk sheets. His arm slithered over her waist as he leaned in for a kiss.

X x X

The sun rose, causing Kagome to wake up. She blinked uncomfortably.

_'Ugh, that is going to get _real_ annoying. My eyes are so much more sensitive now. The sun is so bright!!'_ Kagome thought as she sat up in bed. Her arm touched bare skin next to her. She jumped and looked over.

There lay Sesshomaru. His face was facing her with some of his long silver hair trailing over his face. His eyes were closed and his face was soft. Asleep, he looked more gentle, almost fragile and innocent.

Smiling, Kagome moved her hand to lightly move the hair off of his face. Quick as a flash, a hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her down. She gasped as their foreheads touched.

"You're awake." He stated.

She nodded. His other arm slithered around the back of her neck as he took her in a kiss. Her hand rose to his cheek and skimmed it. Deepening the kiss, Kagome pushed Sesshomaru back onto the pillows. Pulling away, she sat on him, straddling his hips. A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest. The chuckle turned into a growl as he grabbed her upper arms and flipped her underneath him.

"Trying to be dominating?" He asked, leaning in once again.

Kagome smiled then gasped as he nipped at the crook of her neck. Her back arched and she clawed at his bare back. She, in turn, nipped his neck and he growled louder. Her hands ran down his sides to stop at his waist when…

_Knock, knock, knock!!_

Sesshomaru hissed, "Damn."

He withdrew his body from on top of hers and was reaching for a robe when a squeaky voice called from beyond the door,

"Lord Sesshomaru, what would you like for breakfast."

Sesshomaru's eyes ran slightly red as he growled low in his chest. Sensing the anger, Kagome leapt from the bed to clutch around her lord's middle.

"Sesshomaru, let it go. We need to get out of here sometime." Kagome whispered, rubbing his back.

Red eyes went back to golden and snarl turned to a simple growl. His muscles relaxed slightly under her grasp. She led him back to the bed to sit down. Kagome entwined her fingers in his to calm him down.

"Sesshomaru, we can't expect them to forget all about us. You are the lord here. You can't just ignore them either." Kagome coaxed.

Finally she felt his muscles completely relax. He turned to look at her and captured her gaze. Golden eyes met golden eyes and they had a moment where all that was left in the world was them. That beautiful moment was shattered when a louder knock rang from the door.

"My lord?" The annoying squeak of the toad demon called.

"The usual." Sesshomaru chocked out as his eyes instantly went back to their red.

Kagome sighed. Standing, she loosened Sesshomaru's hold on her hand and headed for the closet. Suddenly, the demon lord was behind her and nuzzling the crook of her neck. She giggled and turned into his mouth. The kiss was as gentle as it was demanding but only lasted for a brief moment.

"You know, I just might have to kill Jaken myself if you don't." She told her mate, waiting for the quiet chuckle that she knew would come.

Outside of their room the two lovebirds heard a crash followed by a string of curses. Evidently the small toad servant had heard her and was frightened for his life. Sesshomaru swept her up into his arms and kissed her smartly on the mouth.

"No more dawdling, Kagome. We must make an appearance in the dining hall for breakfast." Sesshomaru jokingly scolded.

Kagome just shook her head and sped away into the closet. She already loved her life at the Western Castle. Of course, the new demon still needed to learn fighting skills if she were to keep up with Sesshomaru in their future life together.

"Are you prepared, Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice from the other room.

"Yes. Let's go!" The smiling demoness replied, ready to take her place as the new Lady of the Western Lands.


End file.
